Truth or Dare
by TheYuriYoaiMaster
Summary: Yes, I know, truth or dare is kinda overused, but its sooo cool! This has Malec(mainly malec), Sizzy, Clace, and Midan (or joria) which ever... Hope you enjoy! rated T for drinking, cussing, sex jokes, and the occasional steamy making out section! ;D
1. Chapter 1

****

**Yeah, I know, Truth or dare is kinda overused, but whenever I read one its always hilarious and I had nothing to do so here you go!**

Magnus nuzzled my cheek. "Please, alec!"

"No." Alec replied.

"please!"

"no."

"Please"

"NO!"

Magnus grinned at Alec, determined. "Lets see how long you'll last, he said, his voice low, husky, and sexy. He trailed long kisses down Alec's neck. "please," He whispered against Alec's collarbone, and Alec shivered. "Alright." He caved, sighing. "YAY! I love you Alec! Let me go call every one!"

Mags ran out of the room, and Alec sighed again. How bad could truth or dare be?

!FIVE HOURS LATER!

Jace, Izzy, Mia, Simon, Magnus, Clary, Jordan, and Alec. Thats all the people who had to fit in Magnus's small bedroom. They sat in a circle, and Magnus cleared his throat.

"So," He began. "for those of you who do not know the rules, If you cannot, or won't, do the dare or truth, you have to remove an article of clothing. The oldest person starts." Magnus grinned. "Which is me, obviously. So…" He contemplated everyone in the room.

"Jace, truth or dare?" Jace looked up, conflicted. "Dare." Magnus snorted. "You have to hold a plushie of my choosing for three rounds."

Jace relaxed, and grinned. "is that the worst you could do, fairy?" He said. Magnus winked, and snapped his fingers. A life-like duck plushie appeared in Jace's arms.

Jace hyperventilated, and let out a silent scream. Clary patted his shoulder, trying to calm him down.

Trying to regain his composure, Jace looked up. "Blood sucker, truth or dare?" Simon swallowed nervously. "T-truth?" Jace smiled, even though he still looked pretty terrified. "Bed, wed, or dead. Alec, Magnus, and Raphael."

Alec looked horrified, Magnus grinned, and Raphael… was somewhere else so they couldn't really see his reaction. Simon grimaced. "Magnus… dead, Alec… bed-" Jace wolf whistled. "And Raphael wed." Izzy and Magnus looked put off.

"Alec, truth or dare?"

"Dare." he replied. "I dare you… to prank call Robert and tell him that you're pregnant… with Magnus's child!" Izzy collapsed, snorting and Magnus hugged Alec. "You can do it baby! PUSHHH!" Alec blushed, and pulled out his phone.

(Alec is underlined, Robert is bold)

**Hello? Robert speaking?**

Uh… Hi Dad. I have something to tell you.

**What, Alec? I have no time for this right now!**

Well, you see, I'm pregnant!

…

Dad?

…

…

**Thats… great? Lay off the weed son. **

He hung up. Jace was crying silently and Izzy was shaking too much to breath. "Izzy, truth or dare?"

"truth!" Izzy said, chin up. Alec contemplated for a bit. "Bed, wed, or dead. Jace, Clary, or Magnus." Izzy was torn. "Jace, dead, Clary… Bed, and Magnus wed." Jace looked mad and relieved at the same time.

"Jordan! Truth or dare!" "Dare." Jordan replied. "I dare you to go outside and flirt with the first person you see and give them a fake number." Jordan nodded, grinning.

He got up, and scribbled down a number on a piece of paper, and headed outside. Izzy opened the window, and everyone leaned out. They saw Jordan walk up to a couple of teenage girls. "Hey," He said smiling.

"Hows it going ladies?" They giggled silently to each other. "Hey, I lost my number, can I have yours?" Jordan said, and then laughed. "Just kidding, I have my number right here!" He handed it to the blondie, and winked. "Hey! Are you hitting on my girlfriend?" The brunette yelled.

"N-no, sorry." Jordan muttered. "Yeah, you better be! Don't come near her again!"

"Sorry!" Jordan yelled and ran back into the house. "Wow," Simon remarked. "What luck! The first person he hits on turns out to be lesbian. Awkward." No one laughed, so simon just sat there looking awkward.

Jordan came back up, looking terrified. "Mia, truth or dare?" "truth." "What's your weirdest sexual fantasy?"

Mia blushed. "Well, getting kidnapped by a unicorn who then slowly undresses my and licks my hair…" Everyone looked at mia weirdly. "What? You asked!" Mia said defensively. "Anywho, Alec, truth or dare?"

Alec thought for a second. "Dare." Mia grinned, widely. "I dare you to order a pizza, then flirt with the delivery guy or girl." Magnus frowned, and Alec nodded grimly. "Okay." Alec got up and left the room to order the pizza.

Ten minutes later, the doorbell rang. Alec walked down the stairs and opened the doors, The group standing on the stairs out of eye shot but within hearing range. Alec swung open the door and there stood an attractive 19 year old boy with brown eyes and purple hair.

"Hey cutie," The boy grinned, "I got your pizza, but you got to kiss me before I can let you have it!" Alec blushed, then remembered the bet. "Sure thing," Alec whispered sexily (is that a word?!) "and how about my number too?"

The boy looked surprised, then smiled and winked. "I could use all the tip I could get! How 'bout you and me go out after my shift?" Suddenly, Magnus yelled: "Alec! Dear, is the pizza here yet? You know i don't like to be kept waiting! Oh, and I'm in my thong!" Alec turned scarlet, hastily paid the stunned boy and slammed the door.

"How 'bout that date?" A muffled voice came from the other side of the door, and Magnus called back, "Don't worry, he's taken sweet cheeks!" "Magnus!" Alec hissed, but accepted the kiss from Magnus anyways.

They headed back to Magnus's room, and Jace leaned on the bed. Magnus winced. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," He said to Jace, and Jace sneered back. "Why, you think I'll dirty it?"

"Actually, I was more worried about it dirtying you. I still haven't cleaned from last night…" Alec turned red and Jace lept off the bed and ran to the bathroom to take a shower.

"Clary, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go outside in your underwear and panties and ask people if they want a free foot massage." Alec said.

**Hey! Comment any cool dares you want and I'll see if I can use them! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone! I used as many of the ideas as possible (things get really hot, really fast...)**

"NOOO!" Clary yelled, while jace laughed. Clary took off her shoes. "Maia, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you lost your virginity and to whom?" Maia blushed. "Jordan." She said, and buried her face in his shirt. Jace and Magnus wolf whistled. "Anywho," Maia said, recovering, "Jace, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

Maia's face turned evil, and she grinned. "I dare you to have a full out makeout session, tongue and everything, with Alec. If you step down you have to run around town naked with a paper hat on your head." Magnus glared at Maia, and Alec turned red.

"B-b-but-" Alec was caught off by Jace's mouth on his. Jace grabbed Alec's waist and pushed him against the wall. Magnus made a sound off annoyance, and turned away.

Alec struggled weakly but Jace was determined.

He slowly slipped his tongue into Alec's mouth, causing Alec to let out a small moan, when suddenly they found each other on different sides of the room. Alec was red faced, curled on Magnus's lap, and Jace was pinned against a wall. Magnus glared at Jace.

"Don't do that again." Magnus voice was hard and cold, and Jace looked embarrassed. Alec held on to Magnus. "Sorry! Please forgive me Jace attacked me!" Alec burst into tears and ran out of the room, and Magnus followed. "Well that got hot very fast!" Maia said, while Clary was slapping jace.

"What the hell Jace? How could you do that to Alec?" Clary yelled. "I'm sorry!" Jace said, and went to go apologize to Magnus.

A few minutes later the three 'men' came back. Alec and Magnus promptly began making out in the corner while Clary sat herself on Jace's lap. "So, Clary, truth or dare?" Clary looked surprised. "Dare." Jace grinned. "I dare you to dress up in a sexy maid costume and do everything I ask for three turns." Clary nodded, and Magnus snapped up a maid costume.

Clary left the room to change. When she came back, everyone (besides Magnus and Alec who were still making out) gasped.

Clary was wearing a cute maid outfit that showed a lot of cleavage, and had really short skirts. Her hair was done in a loose knot and her eyes were loaded with sparkling gold eye liner, which accentuated her green eyes.

Jace whistled. "Now maid," He said, grinning. "Go get me a new shirt and change me!" Clary nodded, and ran off. She returned with a black button up. She slowly unbuttoned Jace's shirt, and slipped on the new one. "Jordan, truth or dare?"

"... Truth…" Jordan said, unsure. "What is your strangest fetish?" Jordan blushed. "Well, I really like hands." Maia turned to him, incredulous. "really?" Jordan nodded.

"Magnus, truth or dare?" Magnus disconnected from Alec, making a weird popping noise. "Dare."

"I dare you to go outside to the next door neighbors and ask if you can move in because your parents found out that you were dating koala. A male koala." Magnus raised his eyebrows. "That was awfully specific!"

"Just do it!" Clary said. Magnus headed outside and the group crowded near the window, Alec staying as far away from Jace as possible. Magnus rang the doorbell and a middle aged woman came out. "Yes dear?" she said, eyeing magnus's guyliner.

"Well, I was wondering, You see," Magnus wiped away a fake tear. "After my parent found out I was dating, well, you know, they kicked me out, and I" sniff "have nowhere else to go…" "Oh you poor dear!" The woman hugged Magnus. "But, I was also wondering if my boyfriend could stay to… he got kicked out as well you see, I-" "Of course dear! Bring him in!"

Magnus quickly snapped his fingers, and a stunned koala appeared on his arm. "here he is! My Alec. I love him so much." Magnus cuddled 'Alec' the koala to his face. "Out! Out!" The woman yelled and slammed the door.

Magnus ran back, laughing. The koala disappeared. "Izzy, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Magnus laughed. "Give Jace the weirdest lap dance ever." JAce looked disgusted. "Ewww!" Izzy hopped on his lap and started painfully twisting his back. "Ow! Isn't this s'posed to be nice?" Jace yelled as his back popped in a way it probably wasn't supposed to. "Serves you right for raping my poor baby." Magnus said, and cuddled with Alec.

"Done!" Izzy said, and got up. Jace popped his back into place then snapped his fingers twice. "Maid, give me a back massage." Clary rubbed circles into Jace's back as his vertebrae straightened out. "Jordan, truth or dare?"

"Truth again."

"Rate everyone in this room from one to hand model." Jordan looked around.

"Clary is a six because she uses to much paint and other shit on it, Alec is an 8 because I don't like dude hands, Izzy is an 8 because she uses ice hand products, Jace is a five because his hands are weird-"

"Hey!" Jace interjected. "These are the hands of a warrior!"

"Sure," Izzy said, rolling her eyes.

"Anywho," Jordan continued. "Maia is a 10 because she's beautiful, and Magnus is a 7 because he wears too much nail polish. Simon is a 5 because he's simon."

"Hey!"

"Simon, truth or dare?"

"Dare, always."

Jordan smiled, his expression the same as Maia's. "I dare you to dress up as a sexy maid and give Jace a sponge bath."

"Ummm, no." Simon removed his jacket. "Awww, Jace groaned. "I need a nice sponge bath. MAID!" Clary rolled her eyes. "Three turns have passed already."

"Oh."

Simon turned around the room. "Alec! Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Magnus leaned over and whispered something to simon. "I dare you to dress up as a party girl for the rest of the game."

"Uhg, sure." Alec grabbed the outfit that Magnus snapped up, and headed to the bathroom. When he came back he was wearing a short, frilly mini skirt and a short sleeved padded, blue, sequined shirt. Jace whistled. "I'd hit that."

Magnus glared and sat alec down on his lap. "Go away goldilocks, he's mine." Jace raised his hands. "Sorry! Jeez!"

Alec turned to Maia. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Alec contemplated. "I dare you to prank call Luke. Tell him that you hava always secretly loved him."

**Next time, phone prank call! Keep on giving me ideas they really help :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai! This chapter gets REALLY WEIRD, but bear with me ;) **

**I wasn't very awake when writing this...**

Maia smiled and dialed lukes number.

(luke = **bold **Maia= Underlined)

**Hello? Luke speaking.**

Hai ya lukey baby!

**Sorry, who is this?**

You've already forgotten? Last night, at your place?

**What? Who is this?**

Yeah, best sex of my life!

**Im sorry, i think you have the wrong number**

this isnt luke? Clary's adoptive dad?

**Well yes, but…**

Oh, don't worry honey, you were drunk. Ill pay you a visit later!

**Sorry, but (**in the backround "Luke who is that?")

**(yelling to someone) Jocey be back in a minute! Spam call!**

**(To maia) Anyways, I don't know who you are, but dont come see me, ok?**

Sure thing babe! See you tomorrow!

Maia hung up. Jordan was red faced and on the floor. Everyone looked at him. Everyone.

"Izzy! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare! definatly!"

"Hmmm," Maia thought for a second. Jace whispered something in her ear, and she smiled and nodded. "Okay! Izzy, I dare you to kiss Clary on the mouth for five seconds." Izzy sighed and headed to where clary sat.

Izzy leaned down and slightly brushed clarys kiss. Jace snuck up behind her and pushed her forward, so Izzy accidentally stuck her tongue into clary's mouth and sprawled on top of her. Jace wolf whistled.

Izzy got up, and wiped her mouth. "Clary, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you drink vodka until I tell you to stop!"

Clary looked hesitant, but nodded all the less. Magnus brought in a huge bottle of vodka, and two shot glasses. He filled both of them and handed one to clary. She downed it, and grabbed the next.

Magnus kept on refilling both glasses until Clary had drunk more than half of bottle. "STOP!" Izzy yelled, and Magnus took away the bottle.

"B-b-but, my baby!" Clary yelled, then broke down sobbing. Jace tried to comfort her, but clary just shoved him away. "Get away from me you… Duck! Duck! Quack! I need a real man!" Jace looked horrified as Clary threw herself at Alec. Alec just looked as though he was trying not to throw up.

"Take that back right now!" Jace yelled. "I am in no means a duck, clary!" But clary just stuck her tonge out. "DUCK! DUCK! DUCK!" Jace sobbed in the corner of the room. "I wa just kiddin' Jacy! You like a majestic stallion!" Clary said, hugging him. "Thank you! Faith in Clary restored."

"Yay!" Clary squealed. "I have humanity faith!"

"She makes a really weird drunk." Izzy remarked and Alec agreed.

"Oh yeah," Clary giggled. "Jo-ra-dan, truth or Cassandra clare?"

"Who's that?" Jordan asked

"Not important now. ANWER DE QUESTION!" Clary yelled, the giggled silently into jace's shirt. "Ummm… Cassandra clare?"

"GREAT QUESTION!" Clary yelled, then fell asleep. "Clary! Clary! Wake up!" Jace shouted, shaking her.

"Oh yeah, sorry," Clary said as though nothing had happened. "Well, I know its quite late, but i propose that we have an outing into the great outdoors. You juveniles need to canoodle and exit this adobe, no matter how magnificently humble it is. I propose we take a stroll to the convenience center and buy a awkwardly fluffy ***** (Guess what clary said, it will be revealed next time) ."

"Yes my good sirs! Lets take a stroll!" Magnus said, stroking his fake mustache and drinking from an imaginary wine glass. "Yes, lets." Alec said, and helped Magnus up."

"Quite." Izzy said.

"Quite" Simon said.

"Quite" Jace said.

"Quite." Jordan said.

"Quite" Maia said.

"CHAIN BREAKER!" Clary yelled. "But really, let go to Walmart and mess about like ballers, and maybe even buy a hairy, furry *****!"

They left Magnus's humble abode, and headed to the Wal-Mart. "I think we all got drunk from Clarys Vodka fumes…" Alec noticed. "Quite." Magnus said.

They entered the Walmart, and Magnus and Alec immediately headed to the glitter section. Magnus opened a bottle of glitter and ran through the aisle yelling, "Look at me I'm a little fabulous gay man!" Until the shop assistants tried to stop. "Um, sir, could you please stop?"

Magnus covered his head and crouched in a fetal position. "Alec," He bawled. "The voices, they're coming back!" Alec ran over to them and yelled at the store-people (so imaginative) "Don't you know he's a medical patient at the local asylum?"

The store-people backed off. "I'm sorry sir, just t-try not to make a mess." As soon as they left, Alec and Magnus burst out laughing. "I really love you," Magnus whispered. "I love you too. " Alec said, and pecked Magnus on the lips. "Now, lets go see what the others are doing!"

When Magnus and Alec found the rest of the group, Clary had bought a fuzzy ***** and was squeezing it over and over again. Jace looked put off and alone.

"Hey, Izzy, what are you and Simon doing on the bed?" Apparently Alec had been right about the vodka fumes, because Simon and Izzy were making out on a for sale mattress, much to the amusement of a group of teen boys.

"Izzy! Siomone!" I mean, Seth. Or, Shaggy. S- something! Lets go to a bar!" Magnus called

"Okay!" Izzy yelled, and they got up. Resounding groans came from the teens. "Sorry boys," Izzy said winking at them. "I'm taken." Then Simon pulled her away and towards Magnus. "Lets go!" Magnus snapped his fingers and a portal appeared.

Everyone stepped through, and were immediately transported to the panda-monium (Tee-hee). Fog machines and strobe lights were everywhere, and the music was strange and quick. Alec retreated into his sweater (like a turtle) and was slowly coaxed out by Magnus. "Lets dance blue eyes!" Magnus said, and he grabbed Alec.

Izzy and Simon were dancing a very slow and sexual dance that did not go with the music at all. Maia and Jordan were dancing, and Jordan had his hand on Maia's waist. Jace looked at Clary, and sighed. She was making a finger mustache and asking the bartender if he could serve her, "Fine wine. Not like this trashy fake shit you have."

Jace walked up to her. "May I have this dance?"

"You may, good sir! Oh dear me!" Jace had pulled her into a slow, romantic dance. Clary rested her head on Jace's shoulder. Magnus and Alec were pretty much dry humping each other now. Suddenly, the world went dark.

**Hai! Dont worry, every-things****going to go back to truth or dare, but I was writing this while I was really tired and I'm not completely sure if im 100% sane when im awake either (who is?!)**

**Anywho, who ever guesses what clary bought gets a free virtual hug and a shout out in this AN section! :D YAY**

**Comment suggestions, comments, ideas for truth or dare, anything! I try to include all of the ideas! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Story gets back to truth or dare, don't worry! But now, we have an extra guest! Oh yeah, and Clary bought (drumroll please...) a Huge teddy bear (like the ones they sell at cosco)**

Jace woke up. He realized that he was lying on the floor of Magnus's house. Then he realized that he was sandwiched between Magnus and Alec, and in his boxers.

"What the Hell!?" He yelled, waking Alec and Magnus. "Shhh, dont be like that," Magnus grinned, licking his lips, and Alec held on to Jaces arms, so he couldn't move. Magnus lowered his face to Jaces chest-

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Jace yelled, and Alec and Magnus burst into laughter. "Did you see his face!" Alec choked out. "He-he thought we were going to rape him!" Magnus was turning red, barely able to sit up because he was laughing so hard.

"Ha ha ha," Jace said sarcastically. "thats hilarious. How did I get here?" Alec's face turned serious. "Well, you were dancing with clary, and well-" Magnus cut in, "You passed out because she forced a duck onto you, and then we carried you home, got super drunk, passed out together, woke up because someone *cough Jace cough* sorry, cold, was being annoying, pretended that we were going to rape you and here we are!" Magnus finished, and sank back down. Alec pushed Jace away and cuddled with his boyfriend.

Jace got up, and surveyed the room. Izzy was sprawled on Simons chest, and clary was sleeping with her new stuffed duck, and- "Sebastian?!" Jace yelled.

Yes, Sebastian was there, in his boxers, wearing a tiara and looking 100% passed out and hungover. Perfect for revenge.

"SEBASTIAN!" JAce yelled in his ear, and he woke up with a start, clutching his head. "AHHH GOD!" Sebastian yelled, and whinced, blinking blearily. Suddenly, he focused on Jace. "What the fuck am I doing here?" He asked no one in particular.

"Anywho, get me a coffee Alec." Sebastian said, snapping his fingers. "I'm not your bitch! Get it yourself!" Alec called from the other side of the room, and continued canoodling Magnus.

Sebastian groaned. "Last time I party with you two. Not only did the threesome go horribly when Clary threw up on us, no one will get me a DAMN COFFEE!"

Alec rolled his eyes. "I think the threesome went wonderfully for your information. Right Magnus?" Magnus nodded. "Thats because it wasn't a threesome! You two blocked me out completely!" Sebastian said, and got up to make his own damn coffee.

Jace was confused. "You-you had a threesome with Magnus and Alec?" Sebastian snorted. "If you could call that a threesome." Magnus threw a shoe at him.

"GUYS!" Izzy yelled, startling everyone and waking up Clary. "WHAT?!" THey all yelled back. "Lets play early morning truth or dare! I'll start! Clary, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to… give Jace a lap dance." Izzy said, smiling.

Clary got up, and shook her head, waking herself up. They had all rounded themselves up and were sitting in a circle. Clary hopped onto Jace's lap. "I'm not sure how to do this but…"

Clary faced Jace, and slowly rocked back and forth, and slowly grinded into his lap. Jace suppressed a moan. And then- it was over. Clary hopped up and sat down next to Jace.

"Sebastian, truth or dare?"

"Dare sister dear."

"I dare you… to make out with Alec." Alec groaned. "Why me?" Sebastian smiled. "Because your hot darling." He said, and advanced slowly, towards Alec.

Suddenly, he darted forward and pinned Alec to the wall, raising his hands above his head. He coaxed out Alecs tongue and sucked on it. He let go of one of Alecs hands to bring it underneath his shirt, slowly pulling it up. Alec fought weakly, blushing the whole time.

Magnus buried his face in Izzy's shirt. When Sebastian let out a low moan, Magnus decided he had had enough. "STOP!" He yelled, and snapped his fingers. Alec was now safely on his lap, blushing furiously.

Sebastian turned to Alec. "Truth or dare cutie?"

Alec gulped. "Truth."

Sebastian scowled. "Are you sure? We could make good use of Magnus's bedroom…"

"I'm sure."

"Well then," Sebastian said "rate Jace, Magnus, and me from one to ten on how well we kiss."

Alec considered for a moment. "Well, Magnus is a 10 because he's hot and is really good at french kissing," Magnus beamed, and Alec continued. "Jace is a 6 because hes my brother and he kinda hurt me, plus he has a really sloppy french kiss, and you are a six to because one eww! And two you are way into that master slave thing which is weird for a french kissing, plus Magnus is always the best."

Magnus looked happy, and nuzzled Alec's cheek, while Sebastian and Jace looked put off. "Jordan, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go outside and flirt with the first person you see."

"Why do I always get this dare?" Jordan grumbled, but walked outside anyways.

Jordan stood there like an idiot for about 10 minutes, until a buff, tall guy walked around the corner with a gym bag.

Jordan walked up to him. "Hey, Big boy. Can I feel your muscles? They look sooo big!" Jordan cooed, batting his eyelashes. The man looked down at him, and smiled.

"Any time, if you let me feel yours stomach, sweet cheeks." The man leered down at Jordan, and Jordan ran away. The man called out, "Next time choose someone else for your pranks!"

Jordan sat down in the circle. "Maia, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Kiss me." Jordan said. Maia blushed but pecked him on the lips anyways.

"Jace, truth or dare?" Maia said. "Dare." Jace said, chest puffed out.

"I dare you to kiss everyone in the room and rate them on how well they kiss."

Magnus blanched, but Jace started going around the circle anyways.

He started with Clary, giving her a huge romantic kiss, then moved on to Izzy, quickly pecking her on the lips. She was his sister after all. He then hurriedly kissed Simon, who pretended to barf. Sebastian held on to Jace's waist so He couldn't surface, and they french kissed. Everyone looked away.

Jace french kissed a annoyed Alec, and quickly pecked Magnus on the lips. "So," Jace started, only to get interrupted by Maia. "We didn't get kissed!" She said gesturing to herself and Jordan. Jace made a face. "Werewolves taste weird." He said and continued.

"Clary gets a 10, Izzy a 4 because she's my sister, Sebastian… an 8, Alec a 9 and Magnus a 6." "EWWWWW!" Everyone but Jace and Sebastian yelled.

"Sebastian, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Sebastian said before whispering something into Jace's ear. Jace grimached. "No." Then Sebastian said something else into jace's ear. "Well, okay. Alec, come here, we need to go into Magnus's bedroom…" Alec blushed and clung to Magnus. "Dont let them take me!" He yelled. "Shh, shh," Magnus said, patting Alecs head. "Don't worry."

Magnus snapped his fingers and Sebastian's socks came off. "Well look at that! Sebastian passed!" Sebastian growled but sat back down anyways. "Simon, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to prank call Maryse and tell her you got Izzy pregnant."

**Bum bum buuuum!**

**Poor Alec, at least he has Magnus!**


	5. Chapter 5

**im sorry tat this is kinda late, but i was on vacation, and didn't bring my computer. Enjoy :D**

Izzy sighed. "All right… But please let me do it! I don't want smon to die!" Sebastian nodded, agreeing.

She picked up her phone and dialed Maryse's number.

(maryse : **bold **izzy : normal)

**Hello? Maryse Lightwood speaking.**

Yes, mom this is izzy. (takes a deep shaky breath) I have something to tell you mom.

**What izzy? You're scaring me!**

Well, Me and Simon, well we were kinda drunk and I (sob) didn't realize… I didn't realize that I could… could

**could what?!**

get (sob) pregnant…

**Izzy get your ass down to the institute now!**

(izzy couldn't take it anymore and started to laugh)

**Why are you laughing?! What the hell is going on?!**

Mom, you've been phone tapped.

**Wait, what?**

Izzy hung up. "What's phone tapped?" Alec asked. Magnus looked incredulously at him. "I'll tell you later" Magnus said, and laid his head on Alec' shoulder.

"Jace, truth or dare?" Izzy said, smiling. "DARE BIATCH" Jace yelled.

Izzy sighed. "What to do... " Magnus whispered something in her ear, and Izzy rolled her eyes. "It's okay Magnus, everyone gets jealous at one point, but Alec loves you so you don't need to worry!" Magnus sighed and hugged Alec harder, turning him around to start making out again.

"Hmmm… Jace, I dare you… to give Clary a lap dance!" Izzy cried, and Jace grinned. "I always do!" Jace said, and fetched one of Magnus's chairs. "Get on it." He said to Clary, who was blushing (though she was nowhere as red as Alec could be).

Jace gave Clary a lap dance which Magnus made sure Alec was to distracted to watch.

When Jace was done he sat back down, and was about to say something when Izzy interrupted. "Guys! I have a great idea! Lets all go outside in pairs, and as soon as someone walks down the street make out with your person!" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"To mix it up I'm going to put names in a hat and we have to draw a name."

Izzy got one of Magnus's fedoras and put the names in there. The pairs were as follows:

Izzy, Clary

Alec, Jace

Magnus, Maia

Simon, Sebastian.

Jordan was left out. "I'll be the person who scouts for people!" He said, happy that he wouldn't be int the PDA group. Alec looked at the floor and buried his face in Magnus's shirt. Magnus quickly spoke to Izzy and she agreed to change the line ups, much to Jace's disappointment.

Jace would now be making out with a blushing Maia, much to Jace's and Jordan's annoyance. They walked outside, and Jordan stood at the very edge of the street, ready to make the bird call the meant someone was coming.

They waited for about 10 minutes and Jordan let out a high-pitched series of squeaks and whistles. They all just looked at him, while the unsuspecting mundane turned the corner and walked quickly down the street before entering one houses.

"What the hell was that?" Jace said, still staring at Jordan, who blushed slightly. "I-Its a bird call, right?" He looked to Maia for reassurance, but she was too busy laughing.

He returned to his post, grumbling under his breath.

Everyone got back into position, Magnus holding Alec's face right next to his, and Sebastian licking his lips, much to the mortification of Simon.

They waited a few minutes, and Jordan gave out the bird/dying-cat-being-hit-with-a-sledgehammer call.

Magnus shoved himself on Alec, licking his bottom lip and letting his tongue explore Alec's mouth. Clary and Izzy were clutching each other, Clary letting out the occasional moan as Izzy's tongue worked its magic. Jace and Maia were kissing awkwardly, both being in a happy relationship, and Sebastian looked like he was raping Simon, who was moaning and trying not to cry. Maybe Sebastian got turned on by that kind of stuff…

"What the hell is going on here?" Said the person who turned the corner who happened to be- Raphael. "I came here to talk to Magnus not get my eye's raped by this public street orgy! Can't Americans control themselves?!" Raphael yelled, covering his eyes.

Simon looked at him. "How can you be here?" Raphael waved his semi translucent hand through Simons face. "Projection. And why were you making out with him? Sebastian, really? WHAT THE HELL?"

"umm," Izzy said nervously. "Want to join the truth or dare?"

Raphael considered for a moment. "I'll join you when it gets dark, assuming that you will continue this game." Izzy nodded, grinning. "See you! And bring Maureen and Aline and Helen too, okay?" Raphael nodded but Simon looked terrified.

"See you later!" Raphael said, and disappeared.

**Hai! Aline and Helen are coming, wooo! if u have any ideas for dares or other characters you want to come, comment! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you everyone who reviewed! (I have to admit, ****_BookWhore, _****I did blush a little. Okay a lot.) Please R&R! Enjoy! :D**

Everyone headed back in, and sat down. "I have an idea!" Izzy said, and everyone groaned. "As great an idea as inviting a young vampire who wants to kidnap me and put me into leather pants? 'Cause thats a pretty bad idea." Simon said angrily.

Izzy rolled her eyes. "Whats life without a little adventure Simon?" She said, and then got back to business. "I think we should clean up Magnus's apartment, turn the bottom half into a bar, then wait for Raphael and the others to come and get super drunk playing never have I ever, truth or dare, and other random games that involve getting drunk or stripping!"

Everyone reluctantly agreed, because lets face it, that was a pretty good idea.

Izzy decided to go out and buy the drinks (not that Magnus didn't have any, but they would need something particularly strong), Simon set up a table, and Jace, Clary, Maia, and Jordan sat about twiddling their thumbs.

"Couldn't Magnus do all of this with a snap of his fingers?" Jace pointed out. Magnus just grinned. "I could, but that would take away the limited time I have to ravage Alec!" He said before pulling Alec upstairs.

Everyone except for Clary and Maia groaned. They cooed with eyes bright with shipping powers.

They sat around for a few minutes, before they heard something very disturbing coming from upstairs. "UHHG! MAGNUS! NGNNN!" Clary blushed, and looked away, staring at the floor while the loud moans and cries got louder and louder and Jace's face was turning greener and greener, until finally- a loud moan of satisfaction rang out and the house was eerily silent.

Every one coughed nervously. A few minutes past and Magnus came down stairs, hair perfect and makeup flawless. He grinned at everyone, his eyes catlike. Then Alec came down, looking mainly the same but his hair was slightly rumpled.

"What was going on up there?" Jace asked sarcastically. "We heard a fog horn."

Alec turned crimson and buried his face into Magnus chest. "I thought you said you sound proofed the walls." Alec mumbled.

Magnus chuckled. "I thought these children could use a little sex ed." Clary was staring at the ground,feeling slightly turned on.

Izzy burst into the room. "Why does Jace look like he just threw up?" Everyone waved the question aside.

"What kind of drinks did you get?" Alec asked, trying to change the subject. Izzy accepted this but shot Magnus a face that meant 'you're going to tell me later.' He answered it with a wide grin.

Izzy turned to the bag. "Several kinds of flavored vodka. Some _really_ weird flavors." She took out the bottles and placed them on the table that Simon had put up.

"What do you want to do while we wait?" Jordan asked. "How about prank calling?" Maia, and everyone agreed.

Izzy tuned to Clary. "Call your mother and ask her if two lines on a pregnancy test means your pregnant." Clary paled but agreed to do it. She hastily got out her phone and dialed the familiar number.

(Jocelin(did i spell that right, im to lazy to check) **bold, **Clary normal)

**Hello? Who is this?**

H-hey mom. This is Clary, I just need some advice- well help really.

**Sure, What is it?**

Well, you have to understand its very difficult for me to discuss this topic with you, but i-im willing to try.

**Clary, you're scaring me! What is it?**

(Clary took a deep, shaky breath) Well, I-I want to know if two lines on the pregnancy test means you're pregnant…

**CLARY FRAY! YOU BETTER BE LYING RIGHT NOW!**

M-mom?

**GET YOUR SORRY ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW! WHOS THE FATHER?**

Well, i-its Sebastian…

**WHAT THE HELL? GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!**

Mom! I'm just kidding! Bye!

Clary hung up quickly and set down the phone. Everyone was laughing except for Jace who looked annoyed that Clary was now pregnant with Sebastians daughter.

Clary hit him on the shoulder. "It was a prank Jace!" Jace realized that he said the last part out loud.

"Whats the next phone call?" Izzy asked. Clary collapsed on the floor, laughing. "I just thought of the best thing!" She said in between giggles (yes, Clary giggles). "Jace should call Maryse and ask her if she can pick up blond hair dye and contact!"

Jace scowled but agreed.

(Maryse **Bold,** Jace normal)

**Hello? Maryse Lightwood speaking!**

Hey, this is JAce. I was wondering if you were going to the store today.

**Well, no, but if you need something tell me now so I can get it later.**

Well, I need, somegoldhairdyeandcontacts.

**What? Say that again, slowly.**

Umm, i.. need you to get me some gold hair dye and a box of gold contacts. I just ran out..

**Umm.. Jace? Do you use these things?**

Yes.

**Umm… okay… anything else? **

Oh yeah, I forgot the steroid injections and those little plastic things that make you look like you have muscles. And a box of Tampons. Its that time of the month, and they feel so comfortable! Make sure you get the good, expensive kind.

(Loooong silence)

**I think we might need a family meeting. **

Alright, how about tomorrow?

**NO. Today, right now. Call Alec and Izzy and tell them to come right now. **

Can I invite some other people too?

**Sure, just come NOW. **

Jace hung up and found Izzy laughing so hard she was crying. "I wouldn't laugh yet. She said we have to go to a family meeting, and those never bode well. I wonder what it's about!"

Izzy rolled her eyes. "Probably a chick running around here that uses gold hair dye and contacts to pretend she is you, or a suprise sexchange that you never talked about."

Jace groaned. "So thats what this is about!" Izzy rolled her eyes. "Lets just go."

"Can we come?" Magnus said, gesturing to himself and everyone else. "Sure."

They all got up and headed to the institute. before Magnus yelled, "Alec has to go in a slutty maid outfit!" ALec blushed, and argued for a long time befor Magnus just snapped his fingers and changed his clothes.

"Maryse is going to kill me." He groaned and got into the car, pouting.

**Family meeting! XD**

**poor little Alec! :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter has a little bit of action(a little bit) and their will be a vote(read the bottom, in the authors note). I'm considering adding a lemon! R and R! :D**

"Hey, get in the kitchen-WHAT THE HELL IS ALEC WEARING?" was the first thing everyone heard as they opened the door to the institute. "And why are there so many people?"

Izzy rolled her eyes. "Alec's trying out a new look." Maryse gave Alec a stare and he blushed and mumbled something into Magnus's ear.

Magnus sighed. "Fine…" He snapped his fingers and Alec's outfit changed to his usual faded grey sweater and blue jeans.

"Anyways, lets get down to business." Maryse continued, motioning for them to sit down. "Someone tipped me off that we might, eh, have an intruder in the house." Maryse looked directly at Jace. "And sh-he might be in this room right now…"

Izzy burst into laughter. "Oh, you mean Jace! He didn't tell you about the sex change operation he had last thursday?" Maryse looked flabbergasted and Jace mustered a smile. "Surprise?"

Maryse turned red. "WHAT THE HELL JACE?" Jace rolled his eyes. "We were just kidding! I prank called you!"

"Oh…" Maryse looked annoyed. "Why didn't you say so? Now leave. All of you." They nodded and left, all piling into Alec's car.

It took them a while to get there (Clary wanted to take a detour to a candy store like the sugar obsessed person she is, and they bought vodka gummy bears) and it was almost dark.

Five minutes later, the doorbell rang. Raphael, Helen, Aline, Jem(brother Zacharia), and Tessa stepped in. "Maureen couldn't make it." Raphael informed them. Simon exhaled in relief.

"So, what are we doing?" Aline asked excitedly. "Drinking games!" Izzy said just as enthusiastically. They all sat down in a circle and Izzy brought out a bottle of candy floss flavored vodka.

"First, we are playing 'never have I ever'!" She gave everyone a filled glass and started."Never have I ever dreamed of tentacle porn." Magnus, Clary, and Simon drank.

"Never have I ever done it with a sparkly warlock." Jace grinned, and Alec bushed and took a shot.

"Never have I ever… Done it in bat form." Simon said, and everyone stared at Raphael as he sheepishly took a shot. "What?" He defended himself.

Helen grinned. "Never have I ever done it with a male." Alec, Magnus, Clary, Izzy, Maia, Tessa, Sebastian, and Jace took a shot. "Jace?" Clary said, surprised. "I was drunk, okay?" Jace said, blushing and Magnus wolf whistled.

"Never have I ever done it until 5 am." Alec said, blushing. Izzy and Jace took a shot. "What is wrong with teenagers these days?!" Jem said, and began his turn.

"Never have I ever… kissed a phouka." Magnus, Izzy, and Alec took a shot. Magnus looked at Alec weirdly. "I'll explain later." He muttered, blushing.

"Never have I ever… done it with my parents watching." Aline said. Sebastian took a shot. "Ewwww!" Izzy screamed, pointing at Sebastian. "Why the hell would you do that?" Sebastian shrugged. "Valentine was bored…" Everyone threw up a little in their mouth.

"Okay…" Izzy said awkwardly. "Thats enough of this game! Back to good ol' truth or dare!"

"I'll start!" Magnus said, and pointed at Aline. "Truth or dare Aline?" Aline considered. "Truth." Magnus faltered for a second, then smiled wickedly. "If you've had sex with Helen, what was the weirdest role playing you guys have done?"

Aline blushed. "Good cop and Bad cop." she mumbled. Magnus whistled. "That just gave me a great idea for tonight!" Alec blushed.

Aline pointed dramatically at Raphael. "You! Truth or dare?" Raphael grinned. "Dare 'cause i'm not a pussy." Aline rolled her eyes. "I dare you to prank call the praealtus lupin(I doubt I spelled that right, the major werewolf person fyi :p) and tell him that you've always secretly had a crush on him!"

Rahael gulped and took of his pants. Sebastian wolf whistled. "Izzy, truth or dare?" Izzy smiled. "Truth."

"If Simon and Robert switched bodies, and the only way to fix it was to have sex with one of them, who would you choose?" Izzy gulped. "Well, having sex with Simons body would be awkward because it would be my dad, but having sex with my fathers body, even though it actually is Simon would still be kinda nasty… DO I HAVE TO ANSWER THIS?" Izzy said before ripping her shirt off. (She was still a bit drunk from the 'never have I ever game')

All the males (except for Alec and Magnus) Stared at Izzy's boobs, which were spilling out of her tiny bra. "My turn!" Izzy sang, and pointed at Clary.

"Truth or dare?" Clary gulped, and knowing Izzy, went for truth.

"I truth you to tell us how many boys you've slept with and their names!" Izzy said. Clary turned pink and ducked her head. Jace looked at her curiously. "Well, … N-none." Clary mumbled. Jace punched his arm into the air. "Yessss!" Clary blushed again, and Izzy looked at her. "Really? None?" Clary blushed in confirmation.

Clary then turned to Simon. "Truth or dare?" Simon looked at Izzy, who egged him on. "Dare!" He said bravely, a tremor in his voice. Clary narrowed her eyes. "I dare you to make out with Raphael. With tongue." Simon crunched up his nose, but walked over to where Raphael was sitting.

(Warning, this is about to get really hot, really fast!)

Simon tentatively placed his lips on to Raphael's, who was at first disgusted and then melted into Simon. Simon pushed Raphael into the nearby wall, and raised his hands above his head, teasing him. Simon slowly slid his tongue on Raphaels lip, asking for entrance. It was answered immediately and Simon explored Raphaels mouth, pulling groans out of the smaller but more powerful Vampire boy, who was tugging on Simons hair.

"Ngg, Raphael!" Simon cried, and Raphael's hand crept under his shirt, massaging his flat stomach. His hands slowly slid down to the waistband of his shorts, where they rested, teasing Simon. Their tongues fought for dominance.

Suddenly they pulled apart, Simon smirking. Izzy was conflictd by the overwhelming hotness, and wanting Simon for herself. Clary whistled slowly, and even Magnus and Alec were slightly turned on, as they made out with even more vigor.

**Wow, Simon and raphael! I'm considering changing the rating to M and adding a lemon! Comment yes for lemon or no for... nonlemon**


	8. Chapter 8

**Writers block is a really shitty thing to have, and I have at least two test coming up, so this chapter was kinda late! Whoops! Anywho, seven minutes in heaven in this chapter! In case you don't know what this is, seven minutes in heaven is where you and someone else get into a closet for seven minutes, and the person is allowed to do what ever they want with you in that time. Enjoy! (R&R)**

"HEY!" Izzy yelled. "Who wants to play 7 minutes in heaven?!" (why does Izzy always give the game ideas?) Everyone agreed. "First up, Alec and Magnus!" Magnus yelled, and everyone cheered.

Alec walked into the nearby closet and sat down with his eyes closed. Magnus came into the closet. (This gets hot really fast!)

Magnus crept up behind him, and slowly reached into his shirt, lightly tracing Alec's abs. Alec shivered into Magnus's hand, and pulled him closer. Magnus slammed his mouth against Alec's and their tongues fought for dominance. Magnus won, and was exploring Alecs mouth greedily.

Alec let out a loud groan and melted into Magnus, who quickly slipped both of their shirts off. Alec arched into Magnus, who slowly traced a finger down Alec's chest, teasing his nipple and caressing his chest.

Alec's hand came down to Magnus's waist line, and slowly teased the skin there, dipping his hand lower and lower each time until- the door was flung open by Jace. "TIMES UP!" He yelled before Magnus slammed the door in his face and went back to ravishing Alec.

Jace headed back to the group, trying to ignore the loud moans emanating from the closet. "Good thing Magnus has more than one closet!" Izzy yelled. Simon and Izzy went into one, Clary and Jace went into another, and Helen and Aline into another, and everyone else just kinda stood around like the loners they are.

Clary stared up at jace, his face masked by the darkness. Somehow though she sensed that he was grinning. "Well, we're in the dark, all alone," He said huskily. Clary shivered.

*Flash to Simon and izzy* Izzy stood over Simon, in the complete darkness. "So," Izzy mused, playing with Simons hair. Simon swallowed. "Its you and me… here… all alone… in the darkness… all alone…" Simon jumped on top of Izzy, and the sounds issuing from the closet made Sebastian, the weakling he is, barf.

*flash to Helen and Aline* The girls sat calmly on the floor, a table of chess placed between them. "Yessss! Checkmate!" Aline yelled. "I wonder what they are doing in there…" Maia said, gesturing to Helen and Aline's closet, where Helen was sobbing and Aline yelling triumphantly.

*flash to Sebastian* Sebastian cackled gleefully. This was his chance to interrupt Magnus and Alec and have a threesome! As he headed towards his closet, he heard loud moans coming from Clary and Jace's closet. "Ooooo Jace, don't stop! Yeah right there, right there!"

Jace grunted, and Clary let out a moan of appreciation. "Ahhh, Jace, Jace! Faster!"

Sebastian saw red. No one could do it with his little sister without his consent! Sebastian ran towards the closet and flung it open, revealing Jace- giving Clary a back massage. Sebastian flushed, and quickly closed the door, letting the two teens have there own little private time.

He crept towards Magnus and Alec's closet, and flung it open. Except he couldn't. Magnus had magiced the door closed, and locked it. Sebastian howled in annoyance, and returned to pelting Jordan with bits of eraser. World domination could come later.

"Beeep! Beeeep! Seven minutes are up!" Maia yelled. Aline and Helen came out of the closet (**AN: Teehee) **and so did everyone else. Alec was missing a shirt and had sex hair. Magnus looked triumphant, and grinned at Alec, making him blush.

"Time to do something different!" Raphael said.

**Yes, yes, I know, this chapter is super small. I'm kinda running out of Ideas for them, so if you guys have any ideas for games or drinking things they could do, comment! If I get 10 comments or more, you guys could have a chapter exclusively on what Magnus and Alec were doing in the closet ;)!**

**thanks!**


End file.
